Decisions
by blackdemondragon
Summary: Life or death? Sometimes, even instinctual decisions can be difficult to make. Mostly Yugi's thoughts. My first Yu-Gi-Oh! fic, so it's not that good. R&R please. And I apologize if it's really bad. My worst summary ever. XD


**Decisions**

"It's simple really." The man's sadistic smirk could easily send shivers down the spine of the bravest warrior. "You can choose life or death. An easier decision doesn't exist," continued the tomb robber as his malicious anticipation as well as his ever growing impatience, glowed momentarily in his eerie spite-filled eyes, reflecting the dimly lit image of the Shadow Realm's soon-to-be next victim.

"Do you honestly believe it's that simple?"

The boy smiled slightly as he recalled what he would refer to as a 'conversation' with his friend's darker half. They never spoke much; the only sentences passing between them being threats and responses, the latter always being from the younger of the two and the previous belonging to the only one who would carry out such dark and horrific descriptions. Although, neither truly mattered as both refused to offer an answer the other would be satisfied with. In the end, all words were wasted as they fell on deaf ears and all attempts proved futile.

He contemplated his own response, briefly allowing his curiosity to take hold in its search for the reasoning behind his question. He sighed as he continued to find his only answers to be more questions plaguing him and furthering his state of confusion. He soon found himself subconsciously speaking his most repetitive of queries aloud.

"Why is it such a difficult decision to make?" came the soft unintended whisper of the young hikari, which seemed to linger in the nearly tangible silence of the room.

His mind was so clouded and interred in the depths of his accumulating thoughts, the boy failed to notice the soft glow of the 'treasure' cradled gently in the palms of his hands, his fingers absently stroking the golden surface and symbol gracing its center. With the light's attention completely withdrawn from the world, he was also unsuccessful in acknowledging the less than subtle presence of a certain ancient pharaoh and the quizzical glance directed at the teen.

"What decision are you speaking of, Aibou?" asked the one affectionately known as Yami, who grew confused and slightly worried at the lack of response. He repeated himself, his voice laced with concern, but found his attempts unavailing. His deep and once calming tone became stern as he called out his young charge, "Yugi, please answer me."

Violet eyes seemed to light with recognition at the sudden change of his guardian's tone. Returning to reality, Yugi smiled warmly at his companion in both a show of apology and thanks for his rescue previously that day. Many of his thoughts had trailed to said portion of the events which had taken place mere hours before, allowing the boy to realize he hadn't spoken with his 'other self' since the incident occurred. His once hallow stare fell to the ground in the shame that he had avoided the one who had saved him so many times before. However, guilt of his obvious ignorance towards Yami's question forced his gaze to meet that of the millennium puzzle's sole resident.

Trying to calm and reassure his friend, Yami smiled as he asked once more, "Yugi, what decision are you finding difficult to make? Perhaps I could assist you."

Mimicking the expression of his closest friend, Yugi hesitantly, after thinking his answer through, responded, "I was remembering something I had said before. I...guess I just wanted to know why choosing what should come instinctively is so difficult."

For one with thousands of years of wisdom, the ancient ruler found this concept difficult to respond to as it was quite vague. Despite this, he managed, "Perhaps you realize to some point that instinct is nearly nonexistent. Even breathing is merely a habit carved into our memories. Although, I would find helping you much easier if you were tell me exactly what instinctual decision is troubling you."

Hearing these words and knowing that the subject was unavoidable, Yugi shifted uncomfortably and offered, "I had a conversation that made me realize, it's not so simple to decide between life...or death."

Yami's immense level of self-control was only enough to partially hide the shock evident in his crimson eyes and piercing gaze as he was quite taken aback with this new information. Gathering himself, he hastily questioned, "Why would you think that? Please, young hikari, tell me why this troubles you."

Yugi almost laughed at the disbelief and fear etched into his companion's features, but instead replied, "It's alright. I don't think I would ever choose something so terrible. Or at least, not unless it was necessary. But for a moment, I found that it was hard to just say 'life' like my mind should have immediately decided. I felt reluctant, like the options needed to be carefully thought through. Although, I think it was the consequences that caused those thoughts..."

Yami closed his eyes, immersed in thoughts about the meeting with one of his most dangerous enemies. There was little, if any, doubt in his mind that the thief king had threatened his charge's life in his demands for the puzzle. Perhaps it was as simple as that. But, could a situation even remotely close to this _really_ be considered simple? He hadn't heard anything said between his hikari and the tomb robber as the mental link between himself and Yugi had been closed. Whether this was somehow done by the evil spirit or his young friend in fear of his immediate reaction, he couldn't be sure. However, he knew now the impact of all that had happened before. No matter how many or few words were exchanged, a topic that should have never crossed the light's mind was born; and as his self-proclaimed guardian, Yami wouldn't allow such thoughts to occupy the youth's mind for any longer than they had.

Casually sitting next to Yugi, Yami found himself smiling as he reflected upon his lingering thoughts and came to a conclusion. Meeting the eyes of the young teenager, he began by saying, "You no longer need to concern yourself, Aibou." Making certain that he held the youth's gaze, he continued, "You will not need to choose. I will keep you safe from harm."

Yugi shifted so that he was looking at the floor and turned away from the transparent spirit before allowing his reply of, "You won't always be here... And someday, I will be forced to deal with the same choice, although the answer might not be so clear."

"Yugi..." Yami's voice trailed into silence as he placed a hand on his light's shoulder. When he received no reply he said, "Even if that is the case, you are much stronger than you know. Should you ever face such a decision, I am certain that you will make the right choice." There was a pause as the proud king sighed while awaiting an answer he knew he would not receive. After a moment he finished, "I know you will find the answers. The solution is not always clear, but that doesn't mean it is impossible to find. I believe in you, Yugi. But as I said, you needn't worry. If you are having difficulty finding the answers you seek, then rest assured that we will find them together."

Yugi smiled as he turned to face his friend. But this was just a mask; an elaborate and well practiced facade that he managed, to hide his true feelings from everyone. He knew in his heart that Yami was right. But the boy also knew that things would only get harder from here, and the spirit would not always be around to encourage him. For the sake of the world though, he would hide his doubts and push forward. He always did. But for now, his closest friend was still there, and he knew he could always depend on Yami.


End file.
